<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>⥇ Broken Arrows and Loaded Guns ⬾ by DJReyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133932">⥇ Broken Arrows and Loaded Guns ⬾</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJReyes/pseuds/DJReyes'>DJReyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gangs, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sequel, Sex, This one's more violent than the previous one, Violence, but they're adults now so that's a given., drug tuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJReyes/pseuds/DJReyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to High school Sweethearts <br/>Hanzo never was one to play dirty. However, he is also not one to let others put his family in danger.</p>
<p>Especially not Jesse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I love you too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of silence was something everyone in town was used to at night. The cold wind whistled through the tree leaves while the owls hunted for their evening prey. Thankfully for the owls, they'll get their prey. Unthankfully for this assassin, he will not.</p><p>"Please, have mercy, I-" His words was cut off when I decided to put my mud-covered boot over his mouth. His muffled cries stopping due to the wet mud coating his lips and throat.</p><p>"You came into my home. Attacked my boyfriend. And you're asking for mercy?" I remove my foot before crouching down to his face, my hand gripping him by the hair. "I do not give mercy to those who hurt me." I throw his head against the floor, "Or my boyfriend."</p><p>"Give 'im hell, Han." I turn to see Jesse holding an old rag to his nose. "Felt like he broke ma nose." </p><p>I turn back to the man on the ground, "Then I feel it is only fair to return the favor." My fist never moved so fast, the sound of bone crunching when it connects with his nose. His screams trying their hardest to come through all of the mud. "What should we do with him, Jesse?"</p><p>I hear the sound of spurs behind me, followed by the sound of a gun being cocked. "I say put 'im outta his misery."</p><p>I hum, looking at the puddle of filth on the floor mixing with blood. "There is already so much blood staining our floor." I say, "I just mopped."</p><p>I hear a small scoff from Jesse before the man is knocked upside the head with the back of his pistol. "I'll break 'is legs and feed him to the omnics." </p><p>Jesse and I decided to move to a more dangerous part of the states. Mostly so we can kill without being questioned, mostly so we're left alone from normal people. With the uprise of the omnics going around, a few gunshots aren't unheard of. It's one of the easiest ways to dispose of people for us. Throw them in an omnic infested area and see if they can escape.</p><p>They never do.</p><p>"Feel free," I say, turning to get the mop. "I just have to clean it again."</p><p>I hear Jesse grunt, the man screaming loudly, despite the mud. By the time I return with the mop, the guy had passed out. Jesse had dragged him away to the front door so I could clean the mess while he takes care of his nose.</p><p>"Yer father doesn't know when ta quit," Jesse mutters around the rag. "'e's gonna run outta men."</p><p>"You would think that." I mop up the blood and dirt, wringing the mop out on the man, not even seeing him move. He's out. "He will enlist the entirety of Japan to have me hunted down and killed."</p><p>Jesse laughs, coming over to me after his nose stops bleeding. "There's nothin' we can't handle." He brings me into a soft kiss. "The best archer and gunslinger in the West."</p><p>"Not to mention our martial arts training." I hum, returning the small kiss. "Let's dispose of him so we can get some sleep."</p><p>"Unless someone else wants ta show up and join 'im." </p><p>Surely someone else was near and ready to attempt their attack. They will fail. They always fail. No one ever makes it back to father alive. If at all.</p><p>We dropped his body off at the nearest omnic only area, leaving him there for the omnics to deal with. They don't take kindly to humans entering their territory for any reason and often kill on sight. Jesse and I have a small truce with them at the moment. They don't attack us, we give them target practice. It's an odd alliance, but it works for now.</p><p>"What are we gonna do when 'e learns it'll take more than one or two of 'em?"</p><p>I shrug my shoulders, "Fight until we can't anymore." I open the door to our home. "Most of the people in this town wouldn't enjoy a bunch of assassins in their territory anyhow. They won't last long."</p><p>Jesse hums, giving me, yet another, kiss. I feel like he kisses me more when someone just recently threatened my life and I'm okay with that. "I got work in the mornin'. That still ain't gonna move."</p><p>"It might if you train it to." I smile, "Go wash up, you smell."</p><p>He huffs, "Yer the one that got in a fight."</p><p>"And I don't have a drop of blood on me." I grin, "Now go, I will be in bed when you are done."</p><p>He hums, heading to the bathroom to shower while I finish cleaning up. There wasn't much left to do, just a couple dishes and a quick sweep of the kitchen. Then we can get some sleep and forget today happened until it happens again.</p><p>~</p><p>When Jesse was done with his shower, I took one myself. Normally we showed together if we had the time, but we did not. Every time we shower together we spend much longer there than needed. Jesse likes to fool around and I like to let him.</p><p>"I get paid tomorrow," Jesse says from the bed. "Do you want to go somewhere a bit nicer to eat?"</p><p>"I don't know."I say, "I'm starting to like the roadkill."</p><p>He laughs, "I'm serious. I'm off for a while after that. We can take a weekend out of town."</p><p>"Like where?" I ask.</p><p>He shrugs, "Up by the grand canyon? Go up Route 66, stay at a nicer place for a while?"</p><p>I hum, "That does sound nice. I will think about it while you are at work tomorrow." I turn off the table lamp before sliding into the bedsheets. "Now rest."</p><p>He chuckles lightly, his arms pulling me closer to him. "I love ya, Han."</p><p>"I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sightseeing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trip was going well so far. We were just getting off the train in Deadlock Gorge; being warned about the gang in the area. I've been dealing with my family for the last three years, a gang is nothing compared to having assassins after you daily.</p><p>We decided on getting a hotel somewhere in town, close to everything. It's not often we're this far into Arizona and I want to enjoy it before we go back to our slum. I don't mind our home by any means but sometimes it gets dull.</p><p>"I ain't ever seen ya this happy." Jesse hums. "Ya really wanted to go out."</p><p>"Indeed." I fix the cuffs of my shirt, making sure everything is laying flat. "It is nice to get away every once in a while."</p><p>Jesse just hums, his arm going around my shoulders. I don't mind and in fact, lean into him as we walk. We're taking our sweet time to get to our hotel and I don't mind it at all. Everything looked nice compared to where we were for the past few years. This is relaxing.</p><p>"Oh look, a bar." I laugh as Jesse walked towards the building. "I've been wantin' to try somethin' new."</p><p>I hold onto his shoulder, "Later. We must get these things to our hotel so we are not tugging bags around."</p><p>He sighs in disappointment but follows me towards the hotel. He can have all the alcohol he wants tonight.</p><p>
  <em>'He can have anything he wants tonight.'</em>
</p><p>~</p><p>He's four in and he's already loopy. I'm refraining from drinking too much since I have to get his goofy ass home. I was never much of a drinker anyway. Jesse can have his fun and then tonight we sleep in a nice bed.</p><p>"Alright buddy, this is the last one and then I'm cuttin' ya off." The bartender gave Jesse his last one of the night and I decided to pay his tab now and pull him away from the bar so he's not tempted to heckle anyone.</p><p>His speech is a bit slurred but I don't mind. He's a fun drunk, always hiccuping and laughing at dumb things. He's a goof, but he's my goof.</p><p>"Ay, Han." He leaned into me as we were leaving. "What do I gotta do to get a  handy?"</p><p>My face heats up, mostly because he's asking that in public and people are watching us. "We can talk about that after we get back." I lead him around the corner to our hotel. "Not far now."</p><p>"Then I can get one?" his lips pressed sloppily to the top of my head.</p><p>"Yes, of course." I pull him into the lobby of the hotel.</p><p>When we get to our room, I get him to lay down, then get him out of his pants. I'll give him his handjob, maybe a little more, then I'll shower and we can sleep. He can shower in the morning, I'm not going to try to get him to when he's drunk.</p><p>"H-Han~." He moans at me, my fingers pressed into the throbbing skin. "Yer touch is that of an angel~."</p><p>I chuckle at him, leaning down to flick my tongue over his tip, humming at the bit of salt I taste. "If only you were sober enough." I hum, "My desires will have to wait it seems."</p><p>He whines at me, trying to hold on to me while I suck on him lightly. His hips moving up, pushing himself into my mouth more. His soft moans being enough for me to rub myself through my jeans.</p><p>"If ya keep that up I'm gonna-" I drag my teeth up him, my eyes flicking up to look at him the best I can. His hands go to my head, gripping my hair tight as he came into my mouth, promptly falling back and passing out moments later.</p><p>I chuckle lightly, wiping my drool from my mouth. I stuff him back into his pants before going to shower and relieve myself. If I don't I won't get any sleep and I'll be trying to get him up to ride him in his sleep. I've done it before and I believe he said it was the best way to waken up. Though he's out cold this time, that would not be wise.</p><p>Upon leaving the shower I dry my hair and put on a clean pair of shorts and nothing else. It's a little hot here in Arizona and if I wish to cuddle Jesse, I need to have on as little as possible. </p><p>I leave the bathroom, about to crawl into bed when I discover something important.</p><p>
  <em>Jesse's gone.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Taken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♠<b>Jesse♠</b></p><p>My eyes were having a hard time focusing. I don't remember the hotel being this dark. I also don't remember falling asleep sitting up either. Something doesn't feel right.</p><p>"Ay boss, 'e's awake." Yep, something is off.</p><p>After hearing nothing but the echo of <em>very loud</em> boots behind me, I find my head getting jerked back to meet the fiery eyes of some chick. "You were right." Her accent was a thick as mine, "He is cute. Got the prettiest eyes. He'll do fine."</p><p>"I beg ya pardon?"</p><p>"Oh god, he talks." She says in disgust, pushing my head back down. "I can't have 'im talkin' when I'm doin' my thing. It'll ruin it."</p><p>"The hell are ya on 'bout?" I try to move, only to now realize I'm being restrained. "Who the hell are ya and where's Hanzo?"</p><p>"Ah, that's his name." She snapped her fingers, "See I told ya I seen 'im somewhere. One of these rich folk over in Japan or somethin'."</p><p>"Hanzo is far from that." I say, "His family means nuthin' to us." </p><p>She raised her eye at me, "<em>Us?</em> Aw, the little cowboy got a boyfriend. How sad." She shoves my head again, "Maybe if yer good I'll spare ya and let ya see 'im again."</p><p>I glare at her, "What do ya think yer'-." I soon found something being placed in my mouth, but that never shut me up before. I just keep trying to talk past it.</p><p>"God yer annoying." She mutters, moving to straddle me, "Good thing yer attractive." </p><p>"Now you listen 'ere!" I manage to get that through the gag, my body froze when I finally realize her intentions. I gotta get the hell outta here.</p><p>~</p><p>"Now I'm gonna ask ya again." My head gets pulled back, my face feels bloodied and bruised and I'm pretty sure I have a loose tooth. "Where, is your boyfriend?"</p><p>"None of ya god damn business." </p><p>She scoffs at me and throws my head down again. "Why are you bein' so difficult? I give ya the ride of your life, let you relieve yourself, in me no doubt. Which, by the way, you're damn lucky I'm on the pill, and ya still won't talk. Do I gotta suck ya too?"</p><p>I look up at her, "Just cuz I came doesn't mean I enjoyed it." I spit on the ground, ignoring the blood mixed in. "I ain't lettin' him get hurt."</p><p>She sucked her teeth at me, her eyes shifting to one of her lackeys. "Find 'im. Bring him back, alive." If there is so much as a mark on 'im yer dead."</p><p>The guy nods his head and runs off, "You just sentenced him to death."</p><p>She turned back to me, her hand on her hip, "You underestimate my gang. Now. You and I are gonna have a bit of fun."</p><p>
  <em>'Goddammit...'</em>
</p><p>~</p><p>By the time she finished with me, again, her little friend came back battered and bruised. There was an arrow sticking out of his shoulder with a note tied to the end of it. Classic Hanzo. The girl looked furious about how her little lackey couldn't take him out. I just keep my mouth shut.</p><p>"Return my Jesse or the next one won't leave alive." She scoffs at the note, "We'll all go and get 'im then. I want my money."</p><p>"He's just gonna hurt ya feelin's," I say</p><p>"I didn't ask you." She shot me a glare, her eyes seeming on fire. "You." She points at one of her gang mates. "Watch him."</p><p>He nods his head sitting across from me with a smug look on his face as she leaves with a few more guys. "Yer little leader there 's gonna get hurt."</p><p>"Ashe can handle herself." He spat at me, "You should be honored to have sex with her."</p><p>I roll my eyes, "Yes, of course. I am honored to have been forced to have sex with someone who kidnapped me from my hotel because mah pretty face is wanted."</p><p>"You ain't wanted." He scoffs, "Your little boyfriend is."</p><p>"So, why am I here, exactly?"</p><p>"Was told you were the less experienced."</p><p>"...I was intoxicated when ya took me."</p><p>"Same thing."</p><p>I roll my eyes at him, getting comfortable in my new stop. Could be here a while if this Ashe lady doesn't come back in one peace. She probably will though. Han's gotta have some sort of lead on where I'm at.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. New F̶r̶i̶e̶n̶d̶s̶</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>»Hanzo«</p><p>"I will ask this again." My foot presses into his neck, "Tell me where he is or I will end your existence."</p><p>The man below me starts babbling more of the same. Orders and such. I swear the moment I get my hands on the one responsible for Jesse's absence I'll- "This is not what I pay you for."</p><p>I shoot my eyes in the direction of the voice to see, to my surprise, a woman. I haven't had to fight many women off in my lifetime but that does not mean I don't. "Where, is McCree?" I don't even want to know who she is, she obviously has some sort of authority.</p><p>She chuckles at me, two more guys walking next to her. "He's mighty safe." She says, rolling a bullet between her fingers, "We had a real <em>fun</em> time."</p><p>I feel my rage boil, my feet swiftly dashing to her, my fists gripping her by her stupidly colored shirt. "What have you done to him?!"</p><p>I find myself get pushed back, but I am able to keep myself from falling. "Hands off, you can't afford Ashe." I don't even listen to him. I don't want to talk to him. I want to <em>talk</em> to her.</p><p>"I let him see what perks come with bein' with a woman." She hums, "He kept saying no but his body kept giving me that sweet stuff."</p><p>My anger boils again and I find myself lunching at her again, only to be pulled back by the two men that I somehow let get behind me during my rage. "Release him!"</p><p>"Oh, he got his release." She coos in my face, "Here's what's gonna happen-" Her eyes flick to a device, "-Shimada. Yer gonna come with us and we're going to get our bounty."</p><p>I huff at her, "And if I refuse?"</p><p>Moments later, there are two revolvers to my template. Something I am familiar with, (Jesse and I have had our fair share of experiments). "It does say <em>dead or alive</em>."</p><p>I narrow my eyes to my left, my right, and then onto her. "Fine. If I am being turned over to my father I would enjoy being in Jesse's presence one last time before he ends my life himself."</p><p>She sighs happily, "Gotta love when they cooperate." She snaps her fingers and I'm suddenly pushed towards the door. "Try anything funny and they will blow your brains out."</p><p>"I don't do, <em>funny."</em></p><p>
  <em>"Good."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~</em>
</p><p>The moment we get to their<em> base, </em>I'm pushed to the floor. "Han!" I look up just enough to see Jesse being restrained and the state of him makes me want to start that <em>funny business, </em>but I restrain myself.</p><p>"I am fine." I push myself to get up, only to feel someone press their foot into my back. "We had an agreement."</p><p>"Yeah, and nowhere in that agreement said you could get off the floor." Ashe spits next to me. "It'll take a few days for your father or whatever you said to get here so we gotta tie ya up proper."</p><p>My arms get pulled behind my back and I wince at the tightness of the rope binding my arms straight down. My hands have barely any room to move, my wrists can flex and my fingers can wiggle but my palms are completely restrained.</p><p>"Not so tight," I mutter through a groan. "I don't like being manhandled."</p><p>"Now darlin', we both know that's a lie." I blush, even in dire times, Jesse finds the time to flirt.</p><p>I hear Ashe gag behind me and I am reminded of what she told me. "Did they hurt you?"</p><p>"Only ma ego and standards." Jesse grins, "I can take a punch."</p><p>I'm pulled to my feet, only to be shoved into a corner to sit forward. "Keep an eye on 'im while I claim our bounty." Ashe walks off, leaving exactly two people. One near me, one near Jesse.</p><p>"So, think your dad will remember me?" Jesse asks.</p><p>I roll my eyes, "Is now the time to make jokes?"</p><p>"I dunno seems like it would lighten the mood." He looks to the guy next to him, "Are we gonna get fed for our troubles? Yer sending us off to death row, least ya can do."</p><p>The guy rolls his eyes before storming off somewhere. The one near me keeping an extra close eye on Jesse since he is unattended. I lay my head back, closing my eyes to pretend to be falling asleep while my fingers try their best to figure out what sort of knot this is. It feels like a two half hitch but with how much rope there is I can't be sure.</p><p>"How can ya just let 'er boss y'all 'round like that?' Jesse talks to the guy, probably to keep his eyes off of me."</p><p>"She's pretty to look at." He shrugged.</p><p>"That's the only reason?" Jesse asks, "I mean I'll admit she's pretty stunning, but once she opens her mouth my boner dies."</p><p>I try to stiff a laugh, focusing on loosening the knot the best I can without being noticed. "You get used to it when she offers you food, shelter, and protection."</p><p>Jesse hums, "Sounds like a lot of trouble to go through."</p><p>"Some of us didn't have a choice."</p><p>I manage to wiggle the knot lose a bit, I'll try more later when we're allowed to sleep. Hopefully, they don't make Jesse sleep in that chair but I feel like they will. "Alright, seventy-two hours." Ashe walked back into the room. "In the meantime, retie up the cowboy. I exerted those knots." She smirks at him and I can see Jesse's face change from content to one of disgust.</p><p>I sigh and lay back, trying to let myself relax. It'll help with the knots later if my muscles are relaxed. If Jesse's getting new knocks maybe he'll be near me. That's all I ask for. If we can't escape, I want to die being with the one I love.</p><p>Just one more stab at father.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Let's make a deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Six hours.</p><p>That's how long it's been since McCree and I were reunited under unfortunate circumstances. Who would have thought that going on vacation would seal my fate to my father's wishes? In three days I will be sent back to Japan to be promptly executed and for Jesse? God knows what he'll do to Jesse. Just because he can.</p><p>"'ey Han?" I turn my attention to the sleepy cowboy next to me. He's been trying his hardest to stay awake. "Ya didn't fall 'sleep on me did ya?"</p><p>"No, I am here."</p><p>"Quiet you two." Ah, right, we are not alone. We are being watched constantly. "Or I'll get the gags."</p><p>Jesse mutters something under his breath. His Spanish to this day surprises me, however, he learned it to get us places. We both pulled different languages with people who tried to attack us. It confused them, just enough to get the upper hand.</p><p>My fingers were finally getting the first of many knots undone. They'll only get easier as I proceed. The first one is always the hardest. I rest with my shoulder against Jesse's, my head against the wall. Jesse wasn't trying, he wouldn't be able to sit still for it.</p><p>With my wrists now released from the tight grip of the rope, the rest was a breeze. It practically fell off my arms. My eyes glance over to see the guy flicking through some magazine with a lady on it. I have my assumptions from what he's reading, considering he's rubbing himself, right in front of us. The nerve.</p><p>I keep my eyes on me, slipping out of my restraints. I let the rope fall slowly, quietly to the floor. He seems too into that magazine to notice, or maybe even care. I slowly rise to my feet, Jesse looking at me, looking ready to say something, but I quickly put my finger to my lips to hush him, quickly undoing his first knot so he can slip the rest off as I did.</p><p>I walk over to the guy, just standing there, looking over his shoulder, "Hm doesn't take much to turn you on does it?"</p><p>It took him a moment to register what was happening, giving me time to deck him in the face, sending him to the ground. "How the -- you little..!" He gets up off the floor and swings at me, hitting me but not sending me flying as he'd like. "I tied those knots three times over!"</p><p>"And yet I still got out." I stretch my fingers, getting ready for a fight. "What does that say about you?"</p><p>He goes to attack me; albeit a bit predictably. His footing is awful and his hits are even worse. What Ashe sees in this guy specifically to leave him in charge of watching <em>us; </em>a trained assassin and one of the most dangerous gunslingers this side of the west is beyond me.</p><p>"Oh come on." I swing at him, getting him right in the side. "At least make this interesting. This fight alone will bore me to sleep."</p><p>I think I've angered him, either that or he's always this aggressive because the next thing I know I'm up against the wall, a knife to my throat. Hm, I'm getting vibes of my father, that's not good for him.</p><p>"If ya know what's good fer ya you'll go back over to yer little boy toy." I hear some shuffling but sadly he's taller than me; everyone seems to be these days, and I can't see. "Unless yer tired of him and want a real man."</p><p>I feel him start to slide his hand down my body, the shuffling stopping and I can clearly see Jesse had finally got out of his restraints, though he probably struggled more than I did. thankfully I had this numskull distracted and I should probably keep doing that.</p><p>"I wouldn't touch me there if I was you~," I say in a slightly seductive tone. "You might lose a limb."</p><p>He scoffs, "I'm the one with a knife." He lightly pressed it to my skin, "I think I can do whatever I want with ya."</p><p>I grin when I see Jesse press his own dagger to the guy's neck, "I reckon you ain't the only one with a weapon." He leaned over the guy's shoulder. "I suggest lettin' my boyfriend go 'fore Ashe loses a member."</p><p>The guy shakily lets me go, his knife falling to the floor. "Glad to see we have an understanding." I bend down to pick up his knife before lightly dragging it over his chest. "Are we going to punish him, Hun?"</p><p>"I think he deserves it." Jesse hums, "Touching himself in front of us like that." I let the knife slowly fall down his stomach, stopping right above his crotch. "While on the job too? Maybe if you weren't looking at that filth we wouldn't have gotten the best of ya."</p><p>I feel him shiver under me; more so the knife but I can still feel him shaking. "Pl-please, I was only tryna do my job."</p><p>Jesse hums, "Is it part of yer job to invoke sexual assault on my boyfriend?"</p><p>"He was going to hurt me, Jesse," I say with a pout before I smirk at the guy in front of me. "I say we hurt him."</p><p>Jesse's fingers flex on the handle of his knife, his wrist ready to slice right into his neck when we hear a whistle. "Alright boys, that's enough." I glance over to see Ashe just standing there. No weapon drawn, she seems to be in her sleepwear, her outfit from earlier gone, being in a pair of black boy shorts and a cropped black t-shirt. "I've seen all I need."</p><p>"A-Ashe." Jesse let the guy go and he ran right over to his boss. "H-How long were you-"</p><p>"Shut up." She pushed him to the ground, "Yer lucky I'm in a good mood or I would have let them kill you. B.O.B's going to deal with you in the morning, now leave."</p><p>The guy scurries to his feet before swiftly leaving the room. "Do I gotta fight you too?" Jesse asks, "I ain't one to fight a girl, 'specially if she's unarmed."</p><p>Ashe raised a hand, "No need, got a job offer fer you two."</p><p>Jesse and I share a look, "You kidnap us both, force yourself onto one of us, have us hogtied and you want us to work for you now?" I ask.</p><p>Ashe shrugs, "Wanna go back to yer father?"</p><p>I feel myself break into a cold sweat; which is odd considering it's at least ninety out. "I'm listening."</p><p>"Hanzo what are you-"</p><p>"Weighing my options." I say, "If father is aware we're in Arizona, in the states, he will know we would not have gotten far if we were to leave. He will find us either way."</p><p>"So what, you're just goin' start workin' for the woman that sexually assaulted me?"</p><p>Ashe rolled her eyes, "Your choice." She turned in the doorway, "I'll be up at seven, if yer here, great, I'll get ya initiated in. If yer gone, good luck."</p><p>She leaves the room, leaving Jesse and me with a choice, and very obvious conflict. He wants to go, I wanna stay and perhaps have protection of some sort. At the very least have a stable place to sleep and eat before my father ends both of us.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. New Tattoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Bzzz</em>
</p><p>"I can't believe I let you talk me into this.</p><p>
  <em>Bzzz</em>
</p><p>"It is for the best, Jesse."</p><p>
  <em>Bzzz</em>
</p><p>"And this tattoo is going to be with us fer the rest of our lives."</p><p>
  <em>Bzzz</em>
</p><p>"And I'll be with you for the rest of your life."</p><p>Jesse stopped talking after that. He just sat there and let the guy put the tattoo into his arm. I'm getting mine done as well, the numb feeling not really bothering me all that much. We joined Ashe's stupid gang as a survival tactic. She will now keep us safe. She has already called to explain we have escaped and it was in the direction of not here.</p><p>I don't fully know what she's said but I do know we're safe; for now. The downside is we're now indoctrinated into a gang. We have to get the tattoo of their logo on our left arm, but considering I have an entire sleeve tattoo from my wrist to my left pectoral, I'm getting it on my right. Ashe was against it until I explain my dragon spirit and that it showed up on its own and it's not a normal tattoo. It can't be bothered with or it'll anger the dragons. She took my word for it.</p><p>"I can't believe out of the two of us <em>you</em> are the one that wanted to join a desert gang." Jesse huffed once we were down, looking at the new skin. "If my mama saw this she'd kill me."</p><p>"Well good thing she won't be seeing it." I say, "It's a survival tactic, Jesse. I won't get killed, you won't get killed. We have a place to sleep, food to eat, we're safe."</p><p>"Until she decides she wants to go for another ride." He muttered under his breath. "I don't like her, Han. She's pretentious." </p><p>"I understand but look, she's the best we got right now." I say, "I'm not happy about her taking advantage of you either but it is something I will have to swallow for now."</p><p>He sighs, "I'm not ready for this." </p><p>"Ah, there you two are." Ashe threw some clothes in our faces. "Get dressed. You can't be walkin' 'round in that city drag."</p><p>I look at my clothes, "We were living in an Omnic wasteland for years."  I say, "I wouldn't call that city."</p><p>"Regardless. These will let people know you're with us and they won't mess with ya." She explains turning to Jesse. "Hope I got your size right~."</p><p>Jesse rolls his eyes, "I'm sure it's fine." He muttered and I just change my shirt right then and there. </p><p>"Holy... it does go all the way over yer tit!" Ashe yells, "Did it hurt?"</p><p>"Coming in, a bit. Now? No." I pull on the new shirt, instantly feeling cooler than I was moments before. It was a black and red flannel collared shirt but the left sleeve was cup completely off while the other sleeve was untouched, just showing off the new tattoo on my forearm.</p><p>"Figured more people would leave ya alone if they saw ya tattoo." Ashe shrugged, "If ya want we can cut the other one-off."</p><p>"Probably should." I take the shirt off before handing it to her. "I would rather have no sleeves than one."</p><p>She shrugs, pulling out a pocket knife before cutting the sleeve off. I turn to Jesse to see he's in the same color flannel, only his isn't just the shirt, it's more like a jacket. The shirt itself has a bunch of symbols of the gang on it and the flannel seems to be a secondary shirt. He looks really good in flannel, regardless of the color, but now's not the time to pop a semi.</p><p>"Done." Ashe throws it back at me and I place it on. "Now do either of ya know how to drive?"</p><p>"Little bit," I say.<br/><br/>"Drove a truck in high school." Jesse shrugs.</p><p>"What about a bike?" We stare at each other before shaking our heads."Alright.. guess ya gotta learn. At least one of ya needs to know how to ride a bike."</p><p>"I'll do it." Jesse says, "I have a license anyhow. Han's never driven before."</p><p>"Not in the states," I explain.</p><p>"Alright ya big hunk of meat, let's go." Ashe grabs his arm and pulls him away from me, leaving me alone with the tattoo artist.</p><p>This is going to be a wild ride.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Infiltrated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And successful heist." I sat on the couch in the base, trying to cool down from the heat. "Good job on yer first time out." I receive a hard hit on the back. "I'll make good use out of ya yet."</p><p>I groan, hunching forward; my knees being used as armrests. "You alright, Han?' Jesse crouched in front of me. "You did really well. Yer a really good shot."</p><p>"Yeah, thanks," I whisper, my head resting on his shoulder. "I'm exhausted." </p><p>"Rest then." He lifts my head up from his shoulder; amber eyes looking into mine. "Don't want ya passin' out."</p><p>I force my tired face to smile; just to show I appreciate how much he cares about me. "Okay, I'll go lay down." </p><p>Jesse headed off to do, God knows what. Probably clean his gun, clean himself, I don't know. I just go lay down to get some rest before Ashe sends us on <em>another </em>mission. She's testing us, I get it, but I think we've more than proved we're not going to backstab her. We need this to live, we're not stupid.</p><p>The perks of living here, living under her, out-weigh the opposite. If we kill her or anything of the sort this whole gang will be after us and I'm not sure if we could get out. It's in all of our best interests if we stay right where we are.</p><p>I lay down on my bed, which is really just a mattress on the floor. I've had worse. I close my eyes, letting my body relax until I hear screaming and gunshots. Looks like someone broke in and I'm not getting any sleep.</p><p>I grab my bow after getting up. Ashe insisted on guns but I insisted that my bow was just as good as her gun. I proved myself right after my first training session. I head out, just in time to dodge a body being thrown towards me.</p><p>"You gang punks think you're so tough." That seemed to be the leader of this intrusion. But, I can't seem to shake this feeling that I know him. His voice... it sounds familiar... and it's unsettling. "And you." He grabs Jesse, shoving him against the wall. "You killed some good men, who do you think you are?"</p><p>Without hesitation I shoot an arrow at him, wanting to get his attention and not exactly killing him. I like to play with my food. "He's my boyfriend," I retrieve another arrow. "And I suggest you turn around and return to where you came from."</p><p>He looked angry, and then his eyes seemed to soften. "I know you." He seems to recognize me too... could it be... no... "You're one of those Shimada's aren't you? What are you doing fooling around with gang members?"</p><p>Of course, my name is plastered everywhere and surely father got an aged up image of me from somewhere. I'm imagining shit. "You do what you must to survive. Now leave," I draw my bow back, "Before I make you leave." </p><p>Instead of heeding my warning, the guy just laughs. Jesse, who seemed to have a bloody nose, seemed just as confused. "Wut's so funny?"</p><p>"I got an offer for you two." He spoke.<br/><br/>"We do not take offers from those we do not know." <br/><br/>"Han, we're in a gang cuz-"<br/><br/>"Not now, Jesse."<br/><br/>The man motioned to the patch on his uniform, a black and red logo of sorts. "I'm the commander for Blackwatch, and we could use a couple of killers like you two."</p><p>"We do not know about your organization."</p><p>"Well, perhaps you know our sister origination." He put his badge away, "Does Overwatch ring a bell."</p><p>"Over-" Father spoke of them when I was younger. How they operate. What they stand for. "What do you want with Deadlock."</p><p>He shrugs "My orders were clear. Clean them out, stop the crime, blah, blah, good guy." He seemed like he didn't really want to take out these orders. "I, however, am looking for new blood and a Shimada on the run? Seems like it be the best offer for you. A step up from living in the desert."</p><p>I don't let my guard down. "I am not leaving Jesse."</p><p>He looks over his shoulder at Jesse, who has now decided to tend to his bloodied nose. "What the kid? He asks, "He's coming too. He's actually under arrest for killing, what, 12 military officials? Plus being a wanted criminal."</p><p>"Wanted fer what?" Jesse finally spoke up, "I ain't do nothin'."</p><p>"Tell that to your wanted poster." He snapped his fingers and Jesse was suddenly apprehended, being pulled away as he screams at shouts for them to let him go. "Are you coming or am I leaving you here alone and single?"</p><p>I growl at him, lowering my bow. "Fine."</p><p>"Great." He turns his back to me, to which I raise my bow again, weighing my options. I could kill him now and then run after Jesse. Or I can see what this <em>'Blackwatch' </em>thing can do to benefit me, Jesse, and our future.</p><p>I decide he is worth my time for now. especially since he has Jesse, and I put my arrow back in my quiver and my bow to my side. Only a few weeks and we're relocating again and this time, who knows where we're going. Last I heard Overwatch wasn't exactly an American origination and I'm pretty sure Jesse's never been on a plane before.</p><p>I guess a new chapter begins.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. New Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was freezing when we got off the airship in where I now know is Switzerland. At least Ashe will be having a hard time tracking us down; and my father since he last heard we were in Arizona and we 'couldn't get far' after a presumed fight with the Deadlock Gang. </p><p>I'm now sitting in a room. It's not all that secure because I wasn't resisting the Blackwatch Commander. Jesse, however, has to be in a locked interrogation room. He was running his mouth the whole way here and he promised he'd cooperate when we got separated. I just hope this guy doesn't push his buttons. He seems like the type.</p><p>"Alright." The man that sits across from me had a more friendly face. "Took me a hell of a time to get your file. It's under so much security."</p><p>"I wonder why."</p><p>"Well, you are the family member of one of the most dangerous drugs and weapon cartel in Japan."</p><p>"Ex, family member." I correct him. "I have not, nor have I ever been a part of that family's criminal record. I left at seventeen to live with Jesse."</p><p>"And you are-"</p><p>"Twenty-two." </p><p>"Five years." He whistles, "I guess you do have a clean record. And here I thought Gabe was getting bad intel."</p><p>I tense up, "I'm sorry, who?"</p><p>"Oh sorry, a force of habit." He says, "<em>Reyes</em>. Don't let him know I used the shortening of his first name. He hates that."</p><p>
  <em>'Oh, <b>now</b> he fucking hates it. II knew he looked familiar! f this is the same Gabriel from high school we're going to have a fucking problem. I just hope Jesse doesn't-'</em>
</p><p>"Would you just shut up and listen to me, Jesse?!"</p><p>"No, fuck you!"</p><p>Commander Morrison, as I deduced from the name on his jacket, pinches his nose. "Reyes always was terrible with negotiating deals. Here I'll make this quick since I'm probably going to have to talk to McCree."</p><p>"Make what quick?"</p><p>"We're in need of new recruits." He slides me a piece of paper. "You'd get in easily. No record, great student from the school records we managed to snag. Hell, you've been 'wanted' for four years and we couldn't even find you. Here are the papers, read them over. Think it over. I'm going to go get Reyes before he breaks something."</p><p>Morrison got up from his chair and left. Allowing me to look at everything but the contract papers. His office had a lot of awards around it, but pictures as well and one of them caught my attention. </p><p>It was a picture of him and Reyes, and it was then I noticed the similarities to Gabriel and Reyes. This looks like it was taken fresh out of high school in the actual military, which I believed he would attend. He always had trouble listening to authority, so why not <em>become</em> the authority.</p><p>Still, if this is the same Gabriel that gave me such a hellish time in high school why didn't he say something? Anything?! To me or Jesse until just now? He was always so sure of himself so surely he would have tried shit since he's a person of power. I mean I would have jammed an arrow into his neck the minute he touched me but still.</p><p>"Oh, hello." I jump when I hear a feminine voice behind me. "I did not know Jack had company."</p><p>Jack... Weren't he and Gabriel dating in high school? How did they end up in the same line of work? This world really is small. "Uh, yeah I'm, looking over the paperwork." I place the picture back down, "I guess I got a bit distracted."</p><p>"It's very easy to do." She showed herself in. "I am Angela Ziegler. Field name Mercy. I will be the one patching you up if anything were to occur."</p><p>Good to know the on-site medic is friendly. "I am Hanzo Shimada. I-"</p><p>"Oh, I know about you and your brother." She grins. "I've been assigned to look into the Shimada crime mob. If you were to join I would like to know everything you know."</p><p>"Well, I wouldn't know much," I admit. "I left at seventeen. Stayed in the states with Jesse. Father isn't happy with me."</p><p>"I see." She says, holding her chin between her fingers. "Perhaps I should get back to my research." She looks over to the pictures I was looking at. "Were you admiring the commanders in their youth?"</p><p>"Well, I uh..." I rub the back of my neck. "What can you tell me about, Reyes?"</p><p>"Oh, Gabriel is an interesting topic." She smiles. "He's progressed so much since I first met him three years ago. Fresh out of the military and the SEP program."</p><p>"SEP?"</p><p>"Soldier Enhancement Program." She says, "It's run by the special branch of the military. You sign up to basically become stronger. I do not agree with the practice but Gabriel and Jack both went through it, hence the overly strong muscles for men who barely work out." </p><p>I hum, taking notice of a more recent picture of Commander Morrison, seeing exactly what she meant. "Do you know anything about his past?"</p><p>"Not particularly." She says, "He does not speak of it often. He had left his girlfriend to come here and they kept in contact for a bit and then it just stopped. I suspect they ended up parting ways. </p><p>"Do you know what her name was?"</p><p>She hums, her eyes going to the ceiling as if she was thinking. "Cassandra? Cassie, he called her so her full name was something of that sort."</p><p>"And her last name?"</p><p>"Unsure. If you are that interested perhaps Jack can help."</p><p>"I can help with what?" Morrison made his appearance, his outfit seeming as though he was just in a fight. I have a feeling Jesse isn't keeping his promise.</p><p>"Hanzo was asking me about Reyes."</p><p>Morrison looks back to me and I just stand still, keeping my eyes on his. I will not show nervousness. I never have and I never will. "You're interested in Reyes?"</p><p>"Purely platonic I assure you."</p><p>He chuckles slightly, "Tell ya what, you sign that contract, I'll tell you everything I know."</p><p>I hum, glancing down at the paper that I never fully read. I skim my eyes over it, food whenever I want, hot showers, comfy beds, a room to myself — I'd probably be with Jesse anyways, and custom weapon. I could use a bow upgrade...</p><p>"Well?"</p><p>I take a pen off his desk, going to sign, but stop right above the paper. "I wish to speak to Jesse, alone in the room." </p><p>"How come?"</p><p>"He will listen to me." I express. "I will get him to join."</p><p>"If you can get through to him, by all means, go for it because Reyes is one more swear word away from sending him to prison." </p><p>I have never signed something so fast. Jesse can <em>not</em> go to prison, for several reasons. One big one being I need him to stay sane. So I will sign this, I will get Jesse to sign this, and we will figure out what to do about Gabriel... <em>Gabe, </em>after all of this.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Contract</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jesse, listen, this is a professional matter and I need you to-"</p><p>"Fuck you."</p><p>"Hanzo already si-"</p><p>"You're not allowed to utter his name. If I wasn't restrained I'd beat yer ass like I should have in high school!"</p><p>I sigh, watching this unfold from behind the one-way glass. Jesse's angry and just confirmed this is the same Gabe from high school. I can't believe I agreed to this mess but if Jesse doesn't, he goes to prison and I think that's arguably worse. </p><p>"Are you sure you can get through to him?" </p><p>"Positive."</p><p>"Okay." Jack brings a hand to his ear, "Gabe, leave him alone. Hanzo's going to talk to him.</p><p>"Are you sure that-"</p><p>"He's positive."</p><p>Gabe signs, "Fine."</p><p>He comes out here without saying a word to Jesse, closing the door before turning to me with tired-looking eyes. He doesn't <em>look</em> like the same Gabe that caused me hell, but then again he did just use the word 'professional' with him so I guess he matured over the last few years.</p><p>"He's all yours." He says, "He's exhausting me."</p><p>"As he does," I say, opening the door.</p><p>"I told you I ain't... Han." His attitude instantly changes when he sees me. "They didn't hurt ya did they?"</p><p>"Not at all," I say, sitting on the table in front of him. "Jack offered me a job. Hot food, hot showers, clean bed to sleep in, custom weapon."</p><p>He bites his lip, "Did ya sign it?" I nod my head. "Why? Han that's the same asshole that-"</p><p>"I know." I say, "I'm very much aware but, this is the biggest jump we've had. Father last knew we were in Arizona and now we're across the world <em>and</em> in a military base. We're safe here."</p><p>"Yeah but, 'e'd be my boss." </p><p>"And by proxy, mine." I say, "I don't like it either but Jesse if you don't do this you go to prison for killing <em>all</em> of those people. You don't have the option to hold a grudge right now."</p><p>He groans, looking away from me. "I don't like this."</p><p>"I don't either," I say, getting down to walk over to him and hold his face. "But I don't want you in prison either. I need you with me, Jesse. Not in some maximum-security prison. I won't be able to do it otherwise."</p><p>He sighs, "Fine, I'll sign the damn paper." He mutters, "Won't like it though."</p><p>"I'm not asking you to like it." I give him a soft kiss. "I'm asking you to stay with me."</p><p>He sighs, "You're lucky I love ya."</p><p>I smile, "I love you too." I say, "Now he's going to come back in here to give you the chance to sign. Please, be professional with him."</p><p>"I'll try."</p><p>I give him another kiss for encouragement before going back out there. "He'll sign."</p><p>"Nice negotiating." Jack says, "Good to know you can talk someone into situations."</p><p>"Only with Jesse. Though I never had to do it before. I always talked my way into getting what I want. Did it with Ashe, guess I did it now." </p><p>"Well let me show you where you'll be staying for now," Jack says, walking off. I follow behind, hearing the door behind us open and close. I really hope Jesse keeps it clean and professional. I don't want him to go to jail.</p><p>"This is your room." Jack opened the very high tech door. It just slides with a press of a button. "I assume we will be finding you and Jesse in bed together often?"</p><p>"Most likely." I say, "We've shared a bed for the past five years."</p><p>"Well, so long as you don't make too much noise, I suppose we can't stop you." He says, "I'll be by sometime today to get your measurements for your uniform. I'll let you relax today. Welcome to Overwatch."</p><p>He closes the door on his way out, allowing me to look around. The bed already looks amazingly comfortable, I have a TV mounted on the wall and a pretty decent closet with a bathroom off to the side. It's a small bathroom but it doesn't need to be big and luxurious. It just needs to work, and I'm sure it does. </p><p>I want to shower now, it's been weeks since I had a nice hot shower, but I don't have clean clothes right now. I'm sure after I get my measurements I can get something to walk around in. Even if it's just shorts and a tank top. Or even medical garb. I do no care. </p><p>I hear the door open again and before I can even open my mouth I'm talked over. "He's going through some, <em>intense</em> things right now." Fucking Gabe. "Since he's in Blackwatch and not Overwatch, Moira likes to do physicals... early."</p><p>"Why are you saying it like that?"</p><p>He shivers slightly, "Let's just say Mercy warms her hands."</p><p>Now I shiver. Poor Jesse. I'll be sure to replace her touch when he gets a free moment. "That's unfortunate."</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>We're silent for a moment, he doesn't say anything and I have nothing to say. "You may leave now."</p><p>"Oh, right, sorry I just.." He sighs, "I'll, see you at training, whenever Jack clears you." </p><p>I don't say anything as he leaves. I don't want to talk to him unless I'm obligated to. This is strictly professional and nothing more. As far as I'm concerned, he can rot.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I fuckin' hate him."</p><p>"Jesse..."</p><p>"He's pushin' my buttons on purpose."</p><p>"McCree..."</p><p>"I'm gonna kill 'im."</p><p>I pull Jesse into a forceful kiss. I need him to shut up, calm down, and listen to me. I'm not sure what he's going through but I'm sure he'd handle it so much better if he just calmed down. </p><p>I feel his body relax against me, his arms moving around my waist. I pull back from him, my forehead pressing against his. His eyes are closed, heavy breaths coming from his mouth.</p><p>"Better?"</p><p>He nods his head, "He's rippin' me apart Han." he whispers, holding onto my face. "It's like he's lookin' for a reason to send me ta prison."</p><p>"You gotta control your temper." I run my hand down his back. "You don't want to leave me, do you?"</p><p>"Never."</p><p>"Then keep that in your mind. Let that be your drive."</p><p>"He's just so-" he sighs, lowering his head to my shoulder, "Exhausting."</p><p>I hum, holding him close, "Hasn't changed since high school in that sense."</p><p>"He hasn't done anything to you, has he?"</p><p>"Doesn't talk to me outside of briefings." I say, "He's not my direct commander, Jack is above him and I answer to him."</p><p>He sighs, "Why am I stuck with the asshole."</p><p>"Because you killed his men so now he's trying to train you to replace one of them." I say softly, "That's one thing I can agree with him on, you are a damn good shot, Jesse."</p><p>"He's going to find out how good I am when I-"</p><p>His words go abruptly quiet when someone clears their throat. I glance over to see Reyes standing in the doorway. "Something you wanna say to me, McCree?"</p><p>"That depends, how much shit will you put me through for cussing you out?"</p><p>Reyes shrugs his shoulders, crossing his arms over his chest, "Permission to speak freely."</p><p>It doesn't take Jesse long to take him up on that permission. "You're a piece of shit scumbag who deserves to be beaten to an inch of your life, recover, then beat again. The only good thing you ever did was break up with my sister because now she doesn't have to be with a piece of shit rapist!"</p><p>"I didn't rape him."</p><p>"You wanted to!"</p><p>"I was an idiot teenager."</p><p>"You're an idiot now if you think I won't let that go."</p><p>"I'm not expecting you to." Reyes' eyes go to me briefly, "But what I did as a teenager does not reflect what I do now as an adult. I have grown, I have military responsibilities. I have earned medals, given speeches, buried teammates." his eyes glare at Jesse again. "I don't think about the things I have done, I think of the things that I will do. I will save this world from the Omnics. I will save this world from gangs and organizations like the Shimada clan. I will protect this planet, and I don't need your approval to do it." </p><p>Jesse seems to have lost his ability to speak, and so have I. I never let it cross the things he has probably seen, the choices he had to make, the deaths he had to witness first hand. And yet he still gets up every morning. He keeps going out there, risking everything for this planet. And here we are holding grudges. Now I feel like an idiot.</p><p>"Is it out of your system now?" Reyes asks, "Are you going to continue to tell Hanzo how much you want to put a bullet through my head? Because get in line, there are clan and gang leaders who have first dibs."</p><p>Before Jesse can reply, Reyes leaves. "He, really laid it out huh?"</p><p>"Yeah, I never stopped to think what he went through to even get here." I sigh, "And we're here criminalizing him for someone he was over half a decade ago... I don't know about you but I feel like shit."</p><p>"But he put you through trauma." he turns his attention to me. "He forced himself onto you. You came to me crying."</p><p>"I know, and I'll never forget that but, holding that against him when he has worse things to worry about... that seems sort of petty."</p><p>Jesse lets out a sigh, "Yeah I guess." he sinks into my bed. "I'm ready to sleep."</p><p>"Go shower first." I say, "I didn't say anything because you were already mad, but you smell."</p><p>He makes a face at me before getting up and going to my bathroom. I sigh and start to get a change of clothes so I can shower after. The shower's too small to join him so I can sit an think for a bit.</p><p>What do I do about Gabriel Reyes? </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Captured Ninja</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where did you say he came from?" </p><p>"We're unsure. Athena picked up on his body heat and quietly alerted us. He was scoping around you and McCree."</p><p>I looked at the masked assassin through the one-way glass. Jack and Gabe caught him late last night outside my room, which means he is aware of who I am specifically. Does father know we're here? There's no way. </p><p>"Has he said anything?"</p><p>Jack shrugs his shoulders, "Gabe's been in there all morning. He's not speaking English."</p><p>"What is he speaking?"</p><p>"I don't know, you would think I would since I took a handful of languages throughout my training but I've never heard his." I stare at him, speaking a few things in Japanese. "Yeah, it sounded like that."</p><p>"He is probably one of father's assassins." I say, "If he speaks I may translate to Gabriel directly." </p><p>"Alright, I'll get you into the comms." Soon I hear Gabe talking, and he sounds very annoyed.</p><p>"This will go a whole lot smoother if you just speak English." He demanded, "Trust me, kid."</p><p>Within moments I'm met with the quick speaking of someone who is clearly annoyed with Reyes. I patch myself in to speak. "Do not let him know you have a translator. Do not show a reaction to what I say. He says he's not a kid."</p><p>Gabe seems to understand and continues pressuring him with questions. "Who are you working for?" he demanded, looking at the symbol on the assassin's suit. "What do they want?"</p><p>After another spew of Japanese, I can honestly say we have enough information, but that's not my call. "The Yakuza sent them. My father's clan. They want me."</p><p>Gabe glares at him, "I guess you'll talk when you go without food."<br/><br/>For, what I'm assuming, is the first time since he got caught, he uses his actual words, "I don't eat."</p><p>"Then it won't be a problem then." </p><p>Gabe leaves the room, several locks following while the assassin just glares at the wall. "Threatening him with food will not work." I say, "The Yakuza are trained to go weeks without food or water. They would sooner die than betray my father."</p><p>"Then it looks like he'll starve, or be dehydrated." Gabe crossed his arms over his chest. "What do they want with you anyway?"</p><p>"I betrayed the clan before I was even a full part of it," I explain. "I was meant to take the throne. To take over when my father is old of age. Now that I am not there Genji would be about ready to take over and I do not wish to fight my brother."</p><p>"If we can keep you safe until the old man keels over, you should be fine then. If Genji leads then he's less likely to run after you."</p><p>"Genji would not be able to make decisions for himself until he is of thirty years of age, or married with a child. Only then will he be considered mature enough. Until then, elders make choices and they are enforced. I'm afraid I will not be safe for another decade unless he has a child."<br/><br/>"Then I suppose we're stuck with you for a decade," Jack says.</p><p>"Sadly."</p><p>I hear Gabe let out a chuckle, but I don't look at him. I still don't like him all that much, even after everything he said. I will give him a chance to redeem himself, but I will not be making the first step.</p><p>"How long until he offs himself like you said?"</p><p>I glance up at Gabe before back to the masked assassin. "Depends. Either it'll be from lack of water or lack of honor."</p><p>"What's lack of honor?"</p><p>"If they reveal themselves or someone does it for them, they have to kill themselves."</p><p>Gabe glances at the guy, seeing him obviously try to wiggle out of the knots the commanders put him in. "So we're really getting nothing from him."</p><p>"Afraid not." I say, "They won't speak about their plans in English. He probably thought I wasn't listening if he knows I'm here." </p><p>"What if you speak to him?"</p><p>"I doubt I'll get anywhere," I say, turning away from all of them. "I'm late for my training." </p><p>"You're going to train when there's an assassin here that wanted to grab you?" Jack asks.</p><p>I shrug, "I've trained under worse." I say, "If he starts spewing Japanese again let me know. I'll happily translate." </p><p>I leave them there to speak with each other. I'm going to help with what I can but I can bet that we won't be getting much out of him. Father trained them better.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Family Ties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>*Italics are being said in Japanese but google translate isn't reliable*</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/><br/>I've been watching this ninja for two days now. He won't speak to Reyes or the Strike Commander, and we even sent Reinhardt in there to see if he could lecture him to death. Nothing is working. At this rate, we're better off taking his mask off and releasing him since he will have to kill himself promptly after the fact. We do not have the means to dispose of a body and that will not look good on headlines.</p><p>"Let me speak to him."</p><p>"Han, I don't want you alone with him."</p><p>"Jesse, I will be fine," I assure him. "He has no weapon and if I can not get through to him, I will de-mask him and you all may release him to deal with his own personal conflict."</p><p>"And if he gets loose and tries to combat you?"</p><p>Before even skipping a beat, my hand is on Reyes' wrist and he is twisted down onto the ground. "What the fuck did I do?!"</p><p>"Stood too close to my demonstration," I say, releasing him. "I can handle one assassin in hand to hand combat."</p><p>Jesse let out a sigh, "If yer sure."</p><p>"I am positive." I walk over to the door and pull it open before stepping inside. The assassin raises his head to look at me, but he doesn't speak. <em>"Are you not going to speak now?"  </em>I step towards him. <em>"Because I understand you?" </em></p><p>
  <em>"You dishonor the clan!"</em>
</p><p><em>"The clan dishonored itself!" </em>I snap at him. <em>"It was keeping me from happiness. It was flawed from the start and I want nothing to do with it, and neither should you!" </em></p><p>I reach to pull his mask off but he jerks back from me. <em>"Don't touch me."</em></p><p>
  <em>"Then I want answers."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good luck." </em>
</p><p>I move to stand between his restrained legs, a hand on either side of his mask. "I know you can speak English. Tell me why you're here, or I will ruin your life."</p><p>"Bite me."</p><p>"You wish." I grip his mask tighter. "Why are you here?"</p><p>"Is it not obvious? I am here to take you back home."</p><p>"Why come alone?" I ask, "When I am guarded? When I can take you myself? Where are your allies?"</p><p>"I will never tell you."</p><p>I hum at him, "Then you shall die at your own hand." I pull his mask off, ignoring his begs for me not to. I open my mouth to speak but I end up dropping the mask to the ground, staring at the man looking back at me. </p><p>"I told you not to do it..."</p><p>I just continue to stare at him, "Hanzo? What's wrong? What's going on?" I ignore Jack's concerns in my ear.</p><p>"Shimada, what's going on in there?" Reyes can talk all he wants too. I can't look away. I can't speak, I can't believe it.</p><p>"Han?" I snap back to reality when I hear Jesse's voice. "What is it darlin'?"</p><p>"I.. know who the assassin is.." I say quietly into my earpiece.</p><p>"Who is it?" Jack asks.</p><p>I let out a shaky breath. "It's my brother."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Deal Made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a day. Twenty four hours since I learned that the murderous assassin sent to capture me is my own brother, and I just sentenced him to death. I've tried talking to him but he seems to be brainwashed by my father, or worse, the elders.</p><p>Father was always tough, but the elders? They would kill you if you took one step out of the path they set for you. You got no second chances. It's one and you're done.</p><p>"Sweet pea will you please stop pacin'? It's makin' me nervous."</p><p>"How can I not, Jesse? My brother, my flesh in blood, is going to die because of me."</p><p>"They would have killed 'im if he failed."</p><p>"He wasn't expecting to fail."</p><p>"I don't care who it was, I wouldn't've let 'em." he puts his arms around me tight. "I ain't losin' ya."</p><p>I let out a sigh, sliding down to sit with him. "I do not wish for him to die."</p><p>"Maybe Reyes 'n Morrison can talk to 'im. I 'eard 'es talkin' in English now."</p><p>"It won't do any good." I sigh, "The Yakuza will be after him as well."</p><p>"I hate to sound like Reyes but, he'd be better off 'ere than out there." He says, putting his chin on my shoulder. "We have security, we won't be noticeable to the public. No one will know."</p><p>"No one but father and the entire clan."</p><p>"We can take then down like nothin'," He says, sounding confident. "You saw how I defended Deadlock. Twenty of 'em, Han. 'N that was just me, imagine us all."</p><p>"Jesse I..."</p><p>"Don't get me wrong, I hate it here." He continues, "but we get fed, we have actual beds, hot showers. This is the safest I've felt in years."</p><p>I sigh in defeat, leaning into him. "I do not think I can convince him."</p><p>"Reyes won't let 'im go." he rubs my shoulders slowly. "As much as I hate it, he still cares 'bout ya, and if ya don't want Genji dead, he'll make it happen."</p><p>"I suppose so." I bring my hand up to rub my eye, "Though I can only imagine the debt I would have to him. Asking for such a big favor..."</p><p>"You don't have to pay me anything." I hear a loud drop on the end table, looking over to see a clipboard with <em>'Genji Shimada'</em> written at the top of it. I look up to see Reyes leaning in the doorway.</p><p>"What is this?"</p><p>"Your brother is now a member of Blackwatch." </p><p>"What?" Jesse lets go of me to look at the papers. "How did ya-"</p><p>"I explained the situation." he shrugs, "That he had two choices. Join my team, get all the food he wants, hot showers, a better fashion sense, and fight for a worthy cause. Or, he can go, walk out the door, and get himself killed at twenty."</p><p>"And he picked you?" Jesse asks.</p><p>He shrugs, "I took note of how much he valued his fashion sense back then." he says, "I guess insulting it helped a little."</p><p>Before I could stop myself, my arms left Jesse and found themselves tightly around Reyes. "Thank you." I choke out, not even realizing how emotional I was getting over this all. "For saving my brother when I could not."</p><p>I feel a single hand pat me on the back. "Just, doing my job." he sounds nervous, probably because Jesse is giving him the death stare. "You can uh, let go now."</p><p>But I don't, I'm too emotional to do anything but let them take the reign. Things are finally starting to look up.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I never thought I would be fighting alongside my brother. I mean I'm technically not, he's in a different division, but he's still here.</p><p>And he still hasn't talked to me.</p><p>He hasn't said a word to me since I demasked him. Maybe it's from that, but he's never been one to hold a grudge. Is he even my brother anymore? Have the elders convinced him I am terrible for wanting a better life? For wanting choices?<br/><br/>"What did I do?!" That's Jesse. Yelling. And that doesn't sound like yelling aimed towards Reyes. he always knows what he's done with him. "I barely talked to ya when we were kids!"</p><p>"You took him away from me!" And, that's Genji. This argument again. He keeps yelling at Jesse that he took me from him like I didn't choose to stay. He never says more than that. Just that he took me from him. From my family. And then he tends to...</p><p>"Genji, get yer ass back here!"</p><p>Runoff.</p><p>I sigh, deciding that I've done enough pull-ups for the day. I've actually done enough of everything for the day. I put everything back where I found it and leave the workout room to run right into Reyes, who looks annoyed.</p><p>"Can you please, get your brother to stop starting fights with McCree."</p><p>I hum, "Implying he will listen to me."</p><p>"You're his older brother."</p><p>"He's an adult."</p><p>"Twenty is barely adult status."</p><p>"He didn't listen to me when we were kids, he will not listen to me now." </p><p>He groans, rubbing his head, "I thought McCree was hard to deal with."</p><p>"Have you tried separating them?"</p><p>"Genji finds him to yell at him."</p><p>I sigh, "Still can't let things go." I mutter, "Fine, I will try to speak with him. Though he's been going radio silent whenever I try."</p><p>"Just, see if you can get him to stop hunting down McCree," he says with a groan. "They have to go on a mission together in a week."</p><p>I nod my head, heading in the direction I last year yelling. "Genji, I promise I don't know what yer talkin' 'bout."</p><p>I follow Jesse's voice to see him standing in the doorway to the outside garden. "What is with the yelling?"</p><p>"Genji flipped on me again and I don't know why." </p><p>"Did you say anything to him?"</p><p>"Not a word."</p><p>I sigh, stepping outside, "Leave us."</p><p>I hear the door close as I turn my eyes to Genji, who is sitting atop a gazebo. His arms were holding his knees to his chest and his gaze was anywhere but on me. This is just like when we were kids, though I doubt he'll talk to me as easily as he did back then.</p><p>"Are you going to come out here every time you get mad?" silence, which is what I expected. "I don't know what they put into your head back home but I'm not this monster they made me out to be. And you know that."</p><p>He didn't seem keen on talking to me, but too bad, I'm talking. "I did what I had to do. I didn't want the path that was set for me. And with how easily Reyes convinced you to join Blackwatch. Neither do you."</p><p>"You know nothing..."</p><p>Oh, now he wants to talk. "Then why don't you tell me what I don't know." </p><p>"I would sooner die."</p><p>"If you wish for death so badly, you know where the door is." I cross my arms, "We are adults, Genji. I will not treat you as I did when I was <em>raising you</em>."</p><p>"You didn't raise me."</p><p>"Oh? Who got your stuff ready for school <em>every</em> morning? Who made you breakfast? Dinner? Helped you with your homework? Not father."</p><p>"I never asked you to!"</p><p>"I did it because I love you, you <em>idiot!</em>" I snap, my native tongue taking over. <b><em>"I did it so you didn't feel neglected when father was always gone! I did it so you didn't turn out like me! Now, look at you!"</em></b></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"I never wanted you to do all of those things!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Well, I did it!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"And you exserted yourself and weren't able to focus on yourself!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>I sigh, "I am focusing on myself now, Genji." I say, "I am happy here. Albeit I have to deal with Gabriel for the rest of my life, that's a small price to pay for my happiness."</p><p>Genji turned away from me, typical. "I will be killed the moment they realize..."</p><p>"We won't let them hurt you."</p><p>"You're not in my sector.."</p><p>"McCree will not let them hurt you." </p><p>He scoffs, "McCree does not like me. I tried to take you away."</p><p>"McCree isn't holding you to the orders you were meant to execute without failure." He pulls his legs to his chest. "He would protect you with his own life, Genji. You're family."</p><p>"You left, me." he sniffed. "Alone. With them." </p><p>This is the first time in a long time I've seen him like this. "Genji.."<br/><br/>"They hurt me, Anija." he rubbed his face, "Pushed me to be stronger. I was never good enough..."</p><p>"Otōto..."</p><p>"I don't want to go back, Anija.." I don't know when he got down, or into my arms, but here he is. "Don't let them take me back."</p><p>I wrap my arms tightly around him, "You're safe here, Otōto." I whisper, rubbing his back. "No one can hurt you here."<br/><br/>He doesn't speak, but rather sobs into my shirt. I'll let him get it out. So long as I have my brother back, I don't care how soaked my shirt gets.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Hanamura Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't know why I agreed to a mission to Hanamura. Maybe I really do have a death wish. Maybe I do want to see my old home one more time. On my own terms. Or maybe I just <em>really</em> want to be the one to stop this weapons exchange. Be the pain in my father's side one more time.</p><p>Kissing McCree goodbye was the hardest part. The possibility of not coming back was stronger with this mission, we both knew that. But I know my father better than even Genji. He went dark on him after I left and kept him out of all of his plans. </p><p>Something tells me he didn't change them. </p><p>Something also tells me he knows I'm the one that's going to come for him. I always did have this nagging tick of finishing what I started. I started this war between us. And I will finish it. Even if it ends my life. So long as he dies with me, I will find peace.</p><p>"Are you sure about this, Han?" Lena is with me. Tracer. She's my distraction. She's faster than me in a sense with her blinking ability. She can get in and out much faster to cause a diversion while I intercept the ships. </p><p>And by intercept, I mean to blow it up.</p><p>"I am positive." I look out on my old home as we land. "This is my battle to fight."</p><p>I feel a hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to fight alone..."</p><p>"I am aware." I exhale a breath. "I wish to."</p><p>Lena nods her head, though I know she'll keep an ear out for me. She always has in the past. Right by my side in every mission. Part of me thinks she does it for Jesse since he and I are in different divisions. </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'Destination reached. Hanamura, Japan.' </em>
  </b>
</p><p>"This is it."</p><p>"That it is." I hum, looking out the now open doors at my old home. "I have not been here since I was ten."</p><p>"What a time to reminisce." </p><p>"...indeed." </p><p>We get off the aircraft, my footing being light, almost like air. Lena's, she just zips down as if the six-foot drop was nothing to her. "I'll go do the scouting. I'll talk to you on the comms."</p><p>I nod my head, watching her zip off into the city. I stick to the rooftops, jumping from building to building as I scout the area from above. I'm only slightly distracted from the view. One day I'll bring Jesse here. Perhaps for a honeymoon, if I ever get the courage to finally propose to him...</p><p>
  <em>"All clear on the streets. How are things up there?" </em>
</p><p>"Clear as day."</p><p>
  <em>"It is day."</em>
</p><p>"Lena it's quarter to seven..."</p><p><em>"The sun's still ou- wait. I see something." </em>The comms are silent for a moment, presumably because she's getting closer unnoticed. <em>"I see some guys dressed in black suits."</em></p><p>"What are they doing?"</p><p>
  <em>"They're hanging around a dock. They looked bored."</em>
</p><p>"They're trained to. I am on my way." </p><p>
  <em>"Understood."</em>
</p><p>I head towards the docks, it's like I never left. I know the way to go by heart. I used to duck through streets with Genji when we were little, now I'm doing it by the rooftops. Now's not the time to be nostalgic though, I'm on a mission.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"How much longer until this damn boat is supposed to get here?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"When it gets here, shut up."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>I listen in on their conversation, keeping my head down. I only have two explosive arrows on me. Torbjorn modified them for me but only had enough materials for two shots. I have to make them count.</p><p><em>I can't miss</em>.</p><p>I see the boats on the horizon and I take my aim. If I'm lucky enough, I'll get the shot in the least conspicuous place possible. Lena will have to distract them first before I can even think about taking a shot.<br/><br/>"Lena... Are you in position?" <br/><br/><em>"Yes sir."</em></p><p>"I am ready when you are." </p><p>
  <em>"Rodger" </em>
</p><p>I wait for the signal, the sound of Lena zipping around being faintly heard. <em>"Did you hear that?" </em></p><p>The moment I hear her firing, I fire my shot at the closest boat. It hits and the boat is in pieces within moments. I pull back the second shot, only to get knocked down, the arrow falling off the building and blowing up.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Nice try. Hanzo." </em>
  </b>
</p><p>I glare at my attacker, pulling a normal arrow back to fire at them, which they dodge. "You will not escape alive."</p><p>"Neither will you."</p><p>The assassin jumps at me, but I jump back for space. I shoot another arrow, missing again. I haven't fought an assassin in months. I'm not trained for this and I'm going to kick myself in the ass for it. "Tracer."</p><p>
  <em>"Sup"</em>
</p><p>"I missed, you're up." </p><p>
  <em>"I'm on it, it's almost charged." </em>
</p><p>I feel my bow get kicked out of my hands, "You should stay focused, Shimada." he smirked at me before lunching on me, pinning me, "Your life depends on it."</p><p>I growl at him, struggling under him. My arms are held down and it has now dawned on me that my upper body is weak in comparison. My legs are my strong point and those are currently being sat on. This can't be how I die. This is less than honorable.</p><p>"Sijori has a pretty penny on your head if I bring you back alive~." He's uncomfortably close to me. "Though, I don't think you'll come quietly."</p><p>"Bite me."</p><p>"I would love to~." he hums against my skin. "I bet it'll be better than anything that crappy cowboy can do to you~."</p><p>"Keep him out of your filthy mouth." I spit in his face. "No one can replace my McCree."</p><p>He wipes his face on his shoulder before promptly spitting in mine. "You're on thin ice, Shimada. I don't think you realize who you're messing with."</p><p>I hear a swift movement in the wind and the next thing I know, there's a long silver blade to the man's neck. "And neither do you."</p><p>He seems frozen in fear. "G..Genji we.. we thought you were dead."</p><p>Genji huffs at him, "A Shimada is hard to kill." I see the smirk on his face. "But you?" His blade sliced through his neck, covering me in his blood in the process. "Are easy." </p><p>The man falls limp on my body, his blood now covering my torso. Angela's going to have to give me a thorough examination. I shove his body off of me, Genji extending his hand, which I take, to pull me up.</p><p>"Why did you follow us?"</p><p>"I have a debt to pay." He sheathed his sword onto his back. "You are not the only one with a grudge against father."</p><p>I huff, looking over just in time to see Lena throw her pulse bomb on the ship. "Lena."</p><p>
  <em>"Yes sir?"</em>
</p><p>"Head back to the air ship.. sightsee, do what you wish. Genji and I are taking a detour." </p><p>
  <em>"Aye aye!" </em>
</p><p>I take the comms out of my ear, putting it in my pocket before turning to Genji. "Let's go pay father a visit."</p><p>"Lets." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Family Ties II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Genji and I reached the palace I felt my heart sink. My childhood home was once the peace that kept my mind straight. Now it's where all my pain will end. Only one side leaves alive. And it's going to be us.</p><p>Genji and I had a plan, that he was going to 'bring me in' as if he captured me. The ropes currently on me are the weakest knots I've ever felt in my life — and Jesse has done some really weak knots.</p><p>The plan is to get us alone with him and finish off what was started. "Are you ready?"</p><p>"As ready as I'll ever be." I took a deep breath and let him pull me in by my shoulder. He had his assassin's mask back on as if it was never off and he was silent. That 'I can just look at you to kill you' silent. </p><p><em>"What do you mean the ships were destroyed?! Who-"<br/><br/>"Father." </em>Genji was speaking, causing father to instantly get off the phone. <b><em>"It took longer than I thought. I had to gain the trust of his employers."</em></b></p><p>"Genji! My only son." Oh, he's playing that card. "I thought you had been killed."</p><p>"It will take more than some military to kill me, father." He shoves me in front of him, "I have received the traitor." </p><p>Before I know it I'm face to face with the beast himself. "Your time has come, Hanzo." <br/><br/>I spit in his face, "Bite me." I really am around McCree too much.</p><p>He wipes his face, "Genji, leave us. I wish to speak to him alone."</p><p>Genji nodded his head, his grip leaving me as he dashes out of the room. But I know better, the minute he left that door he's climbing the nearest wall and creeping his ass back in. Just like when we were kids getting punished. The other always watched. </p><p>"Did you really think you'd get away with disobeying me?" He taunted, walking over to the wall to grab a sword. "Did you think I'd allow you to live happily with that disgrace?" </p><p>"Do not speak of my love that way."</p><p>He scoffs, "Still spouting this 'love' nonsense." He was polishing the blade in his chair, his eyes on me, and not the blade. "Shimada's do not find love. It is assigned to them."</p><p>"Good luck finding someone for Genji, then."</p><p>"Genji is meant to wed in a week's time. Once I tell his fiance that he is alive, she will want the wedding to happen sooner."</p><p>"Tch, Genji can't settle down."</p><p>"Genji does as I tell him. And he will do what is expected of him." He rose to his feet, walking to me. "He is not a disobedient traitor."</p><p>Before that tip can even reach my neck, there's a pair of shurikens zipping past father's head, causing him disorder. He stumbles back, the blade still in his hands. "Only a traitor." Genji was by my side in seconds, the third shuriken he didn't throw being used to cut my ropes. "Your reign ends here, Sijori."</p><p>"How? How are both of my sons disgraces?!" </p><p>"You tell us" I rose to my feet, bow in hand. "You <em>raised</em> us."</p><p>Genji looked at him for a minute. "Nah, you did." </p><p>"Enough! I will have you both killed!"</p><p>Genji and I share a laugh for a few moments before Genji has his blade against fathers neck, much like he did the assassin that was on me earlier. "We would like to see you try setting that command when you are dead."</p><p>"They will come after you themselves." He growled, going to swing at Genji, but I shoot an arrow that pierces through his shoulder, making his change his thought process. "You will not escape here alive!"</p><p>"Oh, I think we will." I put the earpiece back in my ear. "Athena, Please send a rescue ship to my location. And Tracer."<br/><br/><b><em>'Yes, love.'</em></b></p><p>"Get back to the base safely."</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'Aye Aye!' </em>
  </b>
</p><p>"You fool!" My father laughs, "The minute your flimsy airship is anywhere<em> near</em> here it will be shot down. You'll both die here with me!"</p><p>Genji pulled his mask down, showing the smirk he was hiding, "You underestimate us, father." </p><p>Genji dashes behind him, blade still to his neck. I have an arrow drawn at his head, the same smirk Genji wore is now on my face. "Any final words, <em>father</em>?" </p><p>"You'll both regret this."</p><p>"Nah." Genji hums.</p><p>"I don't think we will," I smirk</p><p>As if we were twins, I released my arrow at the same time Genji sliced through his throat. His severed head falling to the ground while his body falls limp before us. Genji puts his sword away, looking at me with soft eyes.</p><p>Like magnets, we embraced in a tight hug. I felt my shoulder get wet, and that's what triggered me to start crying too. We'll get out of here alive, we've both been in worse situations. We're okay now. We're free.</p><p>Our ghost is dead.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Cutting Close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>When father said we wouldn't be leaving, we didn't put into account the added security he has. I don't even want to know how many I've killed already. How many lives I've had to take just to save my own. I really am still an assassin.</p>
  <p>"We're almost out, brother." Genji, however, seemed fine with this task. I can only imagine the pain these people put him through. This must be a relief. Leaving behind this mess after years of physical and mental abuse at the hand of our father. I can only imagine.</p>
  <p>I kept up behind him, he's faster than me, he always has been. But now it's really showing. I've let my speed go, I must work on that. "Athena should be here with our rescue ship."<br/><br/>"I'm holding you to that."</p>
  <p>"Do I ever disappoint you."<br/><br/>"Never."</p>
  <p>We reach the edge of the rooves, where we're been running. We've only had to deal with the archers and the quick-moving assassins. Anyone with heavy armor has been left on the ground behind us. Athena should be here soon, we should be in the clear.</p>
  <p>"We are almost out." I sat down, I really am out of shape. I'm pushing myself when we get home.</p>
  <p>"I am proud of you, brother." He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Thank you, for helping me escape my demons." </p>
  <p>"I could not do it without you, otōto" I looked at him with a small smile. "You always were a reason to drive myself to do better. So you had a better life. It seems old habits die hard."</p>
  <p>Just as Genji's about to say something, he screams and falls forward onto me. I catch him and see a quick forming pool of blood on his shoulder. I look and see he's been shot. It seems father also trained assassins to use guns.</p>
  <p>"You will not be leaving alive." </p>
  <p>I take Genji's blade off his back, using it to deflect a shot from the assassin, "Neither will you."</p>
  <p>"Heh, you think you can deflect like your brother."</p>
  <p>I deflect another shot. "I do not think." Within seconds I'm in kicking distance to knick the gun out of his hands. "I know." </p>
  <p>Before I can blink, the assassin was gone and I was on my chest, foot on my back. I growl, trying to turn the tables, only to feel the tip of a blade against my skin. </p>
  <p>"You are rusty, Hanzo." I can hear him grinning. "I am going to enjoy killing you."</p>
  <p>I close my eyes, ready to embrace the pain when I hear a gunshot, the sound of metal dropping, and then a loud thud. "Not on mah life ya bastard."</p>
  <p>It takes me no time to get up and turn around. "Jesse!" I run right over to him and hug him tight. "Why the fuck are you here?"</p>
  <p>He hugs me tight, "When Athena told us you and Genji needed back up Gabe couldn't talk me outta goin' with 'im." </p>
  <p>I pull back to see Gabe picking up Genji and letting him rest on him. "Come on kid, I can patch ya up until we get you to Angie." Genji just nods his head and goes with him onto the ship.</p>
  <p>"I, I didn't think we'd have a full rescue team."</p>
  <p>"It's a good thing we did." He pulled me into a kiss. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost ya." </p>
  <p>"You're never going to find out." I'll tell him about the first time I almost died later. Right now, Genji needs medical attention. "Come on, I want to go home."</p>
  <p>Jesse nodded his head as he pulled me onto the airship. Genji was talking to Reyes about what happened nad Reyes was giving Genji an earful for running off, but then basically took it back about doing what he needed to. </p>
  <p>Jesse had me tight in his arms, not that I mind. He did just watch me almost die. I'd be doing the same if the tables were reversed. I'm just thankful everything has been handled. No more father, no more Yakuza clan leader. They'll fall apart among themselves. All that's left to do now is relax.</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Follow up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Again."<br/><br/>"Genji I-"<br/><br/>"Again, Anija." <br/><br/>Genji's been helping me train, ever since his shoulder got better. He was itching to train but Angela told him no for about three weeks. Now we're sparing like we used to, and he is kicking my ass.</p><p>"This is why you were almost killed, twice."<br/><br/>"I do not need the sass, Genji."<br/><br/>"I do not believe I have given you a choice, Hanzo."<br/><br/>"Tch." </p><p>Ever since that mission, Genji's been testing me — more than usual. He insists on constant sparring matches and evasive training. Something the Strike Commander allows, for now. Jack doesn't tend to mind what kind of training I do, so long as I don't get killed.</p><p>"Your footing is horrendous."</p><p>"Genji..." </p><p>"If you were on the field right now you'd be injured."<br/><br/>"Genji..."<br/><br/>"And another thi-"<br/><br/>"Agent Shimada."</p><p>Genji and I both turn to the door of the training room to see Angela standing there with a clipboard in hand. A look on her face that just reads 'oh no, I forgot there are two.'</p><p>"<em>Genji</em> Shimada." She corrected herself and Genji stepped forward. "I need to check on your arm"</p><p>Genji rolled his metal arm, "Of course." After that mission that ended our father's life, Genji was in need of medical care. Gabe was able to keep him alive until we returned, but Angela was unable to reconnect the nerves in his arm. They were shot, literally. His options were either have no arm or a metal arm. He went with the metal one. </p><p>It's a black stainless steel type of metal that Angela refuses to speak to me about, with red energy like substances flowing through it, like blood-filled veins. It connects at his shoulder and it is his entire arm, fingers, and all. It took him some getting used to, but after a few months, he's using it as if he never lost it. His Blackwatch uniform was also changed to accommodate it so he didn't stick out too much.</p><p>"We will continue this later, brother."<br/><br/>"Of course we will." </p><p>Genji grinned at me as he left with Angela to get his arm looked at while I just sink down to the ground, exhausted. I knew I was out of practice for ninja training, and since Genji was the new heir, he was also trained to fit that title. Now he is training me. Oh, how the tables have turned.</p><p>"Hey Darlin', how's trainin'?"</p><p>"Exhausting. Genji is kicking my ass."</p><p>"I'll kick 'is ass."</p><p>I chuckle lightly, "He'll hurt you. He has a metal arm now."</p><p>"Tch, like I'll let a piece ahf metal keep me from defendin' mah love." He kneels down to give me a kiss so I didn't have to get up. "Are you on your break?"</p><p>"Yes. Angela is checking on his arm."</p><p>"So we can escape fer a lil bit 'fore Gabe finds me."</p><p>"Why are you hiding from him?"</p><p>"He 'ad a meetin'. Normally iz bad 'n he takes it out on me with trainin'. I ain't 'bout ta get shadow thrown 'gain." </p><p>I chuckle lightly, "Then let us go before he finds you."</p><p>Without another thought, Jesse picks me up and books it to my room. Reyes never comes in there and if he does, he knocks. We tend to hide out in there so Jesse can avoid Gabe when he's frustrated. </p><p>"How's yer brother copin' with tha arm?"<br/><br/>"It's like he never lost it."</p><p>"I don't think I could get that mindset."</p><p>"I hope you never have to." I take both of his hands and kiss them, "I like feeling <em>you</em> around me at night."</p><p>"I like feelin' ya 'round me at night too~"</p><p>I scoff at him and let go of his hands. "Keep speaking like that and you will not be feeling me around you for quite some time."</p><p>"Aw, come on, that was funny."</p><p>"I am not laughing, Jesse."</p><p>"Alright, alright. Just come cuddle."</p><p>I agree to lay with him, but do so with a sigh, "What even am I going to do with you?"</p><p>"Love me unconditionally~?"</p><p>I scoff and roll my eyes playfully, "I suppose I shale." </p><p>He hums, pulling me close to him as I play with his hair. With the threat of my father now at ease, we can finally focus on the missions ahead. I can be at peace with myself, I can be happy. </p><p>I can be free.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>